Whisping Away
by Myfandwyuouiuoiuopiliu
Summary: I'm bored, so I made up a L/H. What is an L/H? Well read the first page and you'll know. Sorry, I suck a reviews. R/R, if your interested. I'll add the next part soon!- Myfandwy (PG for small kissing)
1.

Author's Note-  
This I made out of boredom of the Hermione/Harry Ginny/Harry things, I thought  
Lavender was cool, so you know. Reviews? I love 'em, Myfandwy@aol.com  
(THANKS!)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Any characters except for thoughs you have no idea who in  
hell they are; in other words (as in the poem on so, other FF.)  
Roses Are Red  
Violets are blue  
Me no own  
So you no SUE!  
PART ONE (there will be 6 or more parts)  
Lavender looked longingly at the children playing outside, leading the most unmistakable  
happy life. Dreaming of being wizards, dreaming of doing the wickedest things, things that  
weren't possible, things that would get He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed. Yet they  
always came back to life.  
But it didn't matter. The children knew that it was fake, that it couldn't ever be  
real to them. But to her it was. Someone could tell her they invented a spell to make  
someone vanish off the face of the earth and land in a new galaxy, and she would believe  
them. Nothing new.  
She gathered up her books and decided to go for a walk. Plop, went her books on  
her desk, and she grabbed what she had closest to a muggle coat, stuffed her wand in the  
pocket, and headed out the door, pulling her hair out of her face.  
I'm fifteen, yet I feel a long gone age, as though a ghost, still remaining on Earth...  
everyone can see me, they see me as a troubled teen... and yet... and yet...  
Truth be told, over the summer, she had been involved with a boy named Derrick  
Minchok.  
A kiss upon the lips whisps into something unbearable and painful... Derrick, stay away  
just today, and your rewards will be a token of my appreciation...  
She remembered that. What she had written in her troublesome journal as a wicked  
wizard.  
Derrick was already at the park, waiting for her. His smile reached to his eyes, so green...  
his lips an unearthly red, his hair such a mess... there was just one other boy she had ever  
seen that had these facial features, but more handsome, and more kind.   
Harry Potter.But she mustn't compare them, not while here, at home...  
"Hello Lovender..." Derrick said, opening his arms, inviting her to greet him.  
"Derrick." Was all Lavender said.  
Derrick gently kissed her on the forehead. Lavender knew what he wanted. But she  
restrained, waiting stupidly. And Derrick did it himself, slid his lips down to hers. But she  
couldn't do it. All she would end up doing is dreaming she was with him...kissing him.  
Too late. His lips had reached hers, and he was closing in upon her, making her trapped.   
Think of him, not Derrick, think of Harry, not Derrick. She pushed, but Derrick clasped  
tighter to her. And she just let him do what he wanted, not moving.  
Finally he let go, and all that Lavender saw was Harry, not Derrick. And she fell  
down, to the ground.  
"LAVENDER!" Derrick said in alarm, reaching down to grab her.  
"No, no." Was all she could say.  
"Lavender, whats going on?"  
But Lavender just lifted herself up, "Stay away. Your not Harry Potter."  
Harry...Oh Parvati would be so angry!  
  
Dear Harry,  
I don't know how I was lead to fall for you. But it's always been the same, year after  
year. Maybe I can stop this year. Maybe you know... love is an addiction.  
I can't tell you anymore until I get a response.  
Love,  
Lavender M. Brown  
  
"Pentier, send this to Harry Potter, please." was all Lavender said, and sunk into her bed.  
She fell asleep almost instantly.  
Patience,dear, patience. She or he will be here before you know it... they will be just a  
beautiful as you, but it will be hard to beat.  
Oh Harry, I love you. If- if I don't make it through this...  
You will, shh, dear, you'll make it.  
But if I don't, take care of the baby, please.  
Of course...  
CLANK  
Pentier was back. It was five in the morning. Lavender was suddenly wide awake, and she  
rushed to the window, zipping it open. She tore the letter away, as Pentier flew into the  
kitchen.  
Lavender tore the note open. This was it, the end or beginning of her whole life.  
  
Dear Lavender,  
I am sorry. I am too confused. I suppose if you actually had feelings for me, but I  
have always thought of you as a friend.   
Please, Lavender, I want you to do this one thing for me. Write down every word  
you think of when you think of me. Good or bad, every word. I have been spending the  
past hour writing words I think of when I think of my friends. But I will not send until you  
write me back.  
Friend?,  
Harry  
  
A fervish pain settled over Lavender as she grabbed a quill, ink bottle, and parchment and  
scribbled:  
Love Rain Passion Power Mission Depth Frenzy puppy love full grown mature brave  
strong talented pain smart nice kind champion rocker athletic handsome best in the world  
  
And then she sent it off with an angered Pentier. But she couldn't fall strait asleep.  
Lavender Brown as first person  
I was waiting. Waiting for an answer. And it came at 1:23. As you know, school starts on  
September first. It was August 31.  
  
Dear Lavender,  
These are my words:  
Wow pretty silly friend kind gentle patient dear nice jumpy fan willing popular graceful  
  
Thats all I thought of in a one minute period. Meet me in my compartment with Parvati if  
you want (Ron and Hermione will be there). My only problem is Ginny Weasley. In case  
you didn't know, she has this big crush on me. But I'll see.  
Harry  
And so, Lavender whisped back into her comfortable bed.  
  
A/N:  
I'll add the next chapter soon I promise! the one month anniversary of my Ex breaking  
up with me is coming up, so I don't feel greatly romantic.  
Thanks  
Myfandwy  
ROSES ARE RED,  
VIOLETS ARE BLUE  
ME NO OWN  
YOU NO SUE 


	2. 

  
When Lavender left her room at 7:45, she was quite undressy. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, the curls looping in every direction.  
Her shirt was a regular tee, with the words "Be-Wise-Er" across it. She had on baggy pants. She looked very comfortable, not bad at all. Her mother was surprised,  
Lavender usually wore perfect fitting pants and shirts. But Lavender really didn't care. Her hair was a purplish reddish black color, if you can imagine it.  
Her trunk was ready, her owl perched on top.  
"C'mon, Pantier, it's the first day of sc- of- of-" She broke off. Was it the first day? Or the last?  
"Lav, we're leaving in two minutes, get your stuff ready!" Her mother's voice carried up the stairs.  
Lavender heaved her trunk down the stairs with her brother, Tyler.  
They flounced it into the trunk.  
Tyler was tall, and baulky, perfect for hugging.  
So Lavender did. She hugged him so tightly that Tyler laughed but pulled her away, kissing her forhead.  
"I'll see you in... four months?" His hands were scared. His face was scared. His whole body was scared from keeping Lethifolds who could fight with wands.  
But his voice was deep and... comfortaning.  
Then they were driving away, away from her depression. She now must be happy go lucky, flouncy pouncy.   
Not just for them, but for Harry. She would do anything for him.  
She must have been looking dreamy, because her mother suddenly said, "Feeling schoolsick?"  
"Yes.." She said whispily.  
"Maybe a guy?"  
"Yes..." She said without even knowing.  
"Oh really- can I know who? Or is it top secret?"  
"Well since everyone will know by the time I get to school-Harry Potter."  
Her mother gasped.  
"Of all- you told me Harry Potter went to your school, but child! Thats wonderful!"  
"Yeah..."  
"All you need to do is act normal. Talk. Be good!" She said, just as King's Cross came into view.   
Lavender heaved her stuff out, and her mom helped her until they got to platform 9 and three quarters.  
"Good luck with... Harry Potter. " She said with a smile, hugging Lavender.  
Lavender laughed nervously, and went through the platform as quiet as she could.   
There on the other side was Ron Weasley, looking increadibly smug. Ginny was next to him, looking slightly pissed.  
Lavender chose to ignore them, and went looking for Parvati on the train.  
She found her talking to Harry, Hermione, and Neville Longbottum.  
When she opened the door, everyone went quiet, and Harry's face burned brightly.  
Lavender could feel hers, hot as coals. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but just then Ron and Ginny came into the already crowded compartment.  
"Hi Lavender!" Parvarti said, clearing the seat next to hers. Lavender sat down. The seat happened to be across from Harry.  
Hermione was in the corner seat reading a book, but Lavender couldn't make out the title.  
Neville was next to Hermione, and Ginny was next to Lavender, and Ron was on the other side of Harry. There was seven people, and eight seats.  
So all of the trunks were squashed into the middle, and everyone had their feet on them.  
Everyone noticed Lavender's new style.  
"Whats with the sag, Lav?" Parvarti asked, " It's so rad!"  
"Whats with the new lang, Pain?" Lavender said laughing.  
Harry cleared his throught. Whenever Lavender saw him, her stomache ached like she was going upside down on a rollercoaster.  
"I think we all know whats going on here." He looked from Lavender to Ginny.  
"What?" Neville said, "You know, just to clear it up?"  
"Lavender sort of... uh..."  
"Fancies the Great Harry Potter." Ron said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah..." Lavender said. Parvarti's laugh caught in her throught.  
"And so, I am going to leave this compartment with Lavender, and we can sort of... um... talk it out." Harry said, ignoring Parvarti.  
"Ask Colin and Dennis to go, I'm sure they will for the Great Harry Potter." Ron said again with a laugh.  
"Oh shut up." Harry said, and took Lavender's hand to help her up.  
It felt so warm...she noted. Then stood up, and walked out, as though she had no care in the world.  
But inside she was shaking, her fingers; shaking.  
They walked through the halls untill they passed an empty compartment. Harry was still holding her hand, but he was also shaking.  
"Come in here." He whispered. He pulled her in and closed the door, and locked the compartment.  
"Well, I have given this an effort of... or is it 'a great deal' of thought? Yeah... anyway..." He seemed very nervous. Not that Lavender wasn't. Her blue eyes were so bright with alarm,  
her mouth twitching from anger, nerves, and happiness. She was taking deep breaths.  
"Lavender, I think- since.. you know, you like me- I really have been giving you a good though and, um, wouldugoitme?" He said quikly.  
"What was that?" Lavender said. She had understood him, but she wanted to hear it clearly.  
"I- I said, ' would you go with me?' " His green eyes looked her over, for maybe a sign of sacasm.  
Lavender flung her arms around him, unable to controll herself, "Of course, Harry! Of course!"Her voice was shaking, with nerves, excitment, and plain happiness.  
Harry slowly hugged her back.   
They stood there like that, for a long time. Then Ron came and knocked on the door, with Ginny trailing behind, her eyes slightly red.  
"C'mon, you guys have been in here for twenty minutes." He eyes them suspiciously, "We want to know whats going on."   
So the four walked back, Ginny trailing far behind.  
"So whats up?" Parvarti said, her blonde hair hanging over her shoulder carelessly, and her robes already on. Lavender kept a laugh in. Parvarti fancied Ron, and it was quite obvious.  
"Lavender Brown and Harry Potter are officially a couple!" Ron said happily.  
"Got that right!" Parvarti said, now noticing Harry clasping Lavender's hands.  
"Get right to it, doncha two?" She laughed.  
"If you two are really a couple... prove it." Hermione said.  
"Uh, how?"Harry said. He was already sitting next to Lavender, holding her hands.  
"Run through the barier naked?"Neville suggested.  
"Uh no, kiss." Ron said.  
"No, touch her a-"  
"SHUT UP PARVARTI!" Lavender snapped.  
"Kiss!" Hermione said.  
"Kiss!" Everyone else chanted.  
Lavender rolled her eyes, and Harry laughed. He gave her look that said 'should-we?'  
Lavender shrugged. So Harry put his arm around her waist and leaned forward to kiss Lavender.  
His lips touched hers first, so she pressed back. Everyone had quit chanting. Lavender had her eyes closed, and Harry also did.  
After a second, it ended. Harry smiled sheepishly at Lavender, who was looking dazed.  
"OK OK you proved it, sheesh." Parvarti said.  
Harry still had his arm over Lavender's shoulder, and she had her head leaning on his shoulder.  
Ginny was no where to be seen in the compartment.  
  
  
AN: Whacha fink?  
Roses are red  
violets are blue  
me no own  
so you know 


End file.
